Beauty of Insanity
by Royal Court Jester
Summary: insanity what else can I say? warning: swearing, violence, blood, gore the usually lovely stuff Rated M! I don't know about the genre! WARNING: some parts are disturbing for most of the people!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello people! this is Julio/Julius also know as Royal Court Jester, prepare fot a twisted, violent, and insane new fic, don't know how many chapter it will have but with luck at least 7 chapter will be okay, this come to my mind a couple of months ago and if I don't write it I'll probably go insane/bonkers/mad/crazy! Oh wait I'm all that now hehehehe **

**WARNING! This fic has swearing, violence, nonsensical conversations, blood and gore, innocent people dying, sexual content (not explicit....for now) and things that the church will put a price on my head well, ENJOY!*bow***

**Disclaimer: don't own digimon characters, or anything related to digimon only the plot of this story**

**Beauty of Insanity**

_November, thanksgiving day_

in a cathedral, a mass was carried out or so that's what everyone outside the church believed, inside the place the one hundred people who attend to it were dead, slaughtered, blood covering the floor, men, women and children by equal only two people were standing, the priest and another man, a young man his clothes soaked in blood, his tanned skin stained too by the blood, in his face a diabolic grin was formed, his eyes doesn't express anger only joy, contrary to the priest who was crawling for his life trying to scape for a back door, the priest was scared-shitless but the young man spotted him and walk towards him, taking his time to clean his knife, he grab the priest from the back, lifted him and then slam it to the floor under the Christ cross were the statue watched them with apathy

"please Takuya, your father would be very disappointed!" the priest cried out

"my father you say? He's worms food now and don't even start with my mother her pussy was...delicious" Takuya said playing with his knife and placing a foot on the priest chest

"y-you how could you!?" the priest voice was trembling

"easy, you take your dick and ram it into her vagina!" the brunet laughed maniacally and then stab the priest in the center of his chest

"please....Takuya....spare my life and may God will spare your soul" the priest was dying

"GOD!? Don't come with that shit to me, time to die PRIEST!" said Takuya slicing the priest from chest to waist letting all his guts came out, while the blood sprays Takuya's face he heard a little gasp and turned to the pews and saw someone hide behind one, he made his way silently to that pew, there was a girl around ten years old, holding a cellphone

"what are you trying to do little girl?"Takuya said taking a seat the girl was frightened to even move an inch, she was holding tight her cellphone

"oh you want to call the police didn't you? Okay I can help you with that" Takuya take the cellphone from the her little hands, then he hit the numbers of the local police station

"hello police? There's a person killing people in the cathedral come quickly or I'LL KILL'EM ALL! Oops I just burned myself haha" the he hung the phone and take the girl by her brown hair and lifted her, the little one cried by the pain, Takuya just stare at her enjoying every second of her cries then just as he enjoyed it he made an expression of disgust or maybe it was annoyance and twist the girl's neck until he heard it crack, he played with the girl's body until he bored and drop it somewhere not caring much about it, then he take the intestines from the priest and began to _jumping the rope_ with them, then as much things he get bored of it, he proceed to take a seat in the priest's chair and noticed he left the mutilated body of the altar boy there, he severed his head and throw the body away so he can seat on the chair, he grab the severed head by the lower part and extend his left arm, the head was looking at him "to be, or not to be: that is the question" he said to himself obviously making fun of it, minutes later the police stormed the place laser sights aiming directly to him

"Freeze!" an officer shouted

then various officers approached cautiously to the brunette, he just stare to the ceiling without putting any resistance, they putted him some handcuffs and read him his rights as he actually care about it, they take him to the station and throw him to a cell, Takuya acted like he was dumb or influenced by some tranquilizer drug, his cell mate, a big corpulent man, observed how Takuya constantly slam his head on the wall

"if you try to appear like a loony you're not going to convince them so easily boy" The hideous man said, and Takuya slowly turned his head, some blood was already gushing from his forehead, he smiled at the man and begin to giggle

"what's so funny?" the corpulent man asked

"nothing that you really need to laugh about" Takuya said approaching to the man

"stay back idiot!" he pushed Takuya but Takuya grabbed his arm "let go fucker!" he punched Takuya on one eye but he hold the man's arm tightly

"I'm not trying to look like a crazy person, I'M A CRAZY PERSON!" Takuya said and bite and munch the man's throat

"H-HELP!" the man tried to call for help, another criminal in another cell called for help, some officers opened the cell door and strike Takuya with their batons but he don't stop clutching his teeth on the man's neck, by the time the police finally leave Takuya unconscious it was too late the man was already dead his throat was ripped apart

**this is the first chapter! Yay! Tell me what you think posting a review clicking on a button below this message please, I know it was short chapter but this story is short, not too short, not too large, is medium size, where's Zoe you ask? She'll be here eventually stay tunned for the next chapter: mad people's house (yes you bet! A loony bin!) well again review please or I'll lost my mind**

**Zoe: more can't be done**

**wanna bet? Also any suggestion to DFN would be appreciated (no matter how stupid it is) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: all right people who vote for Jesus? Just kidding don't tell me but...I bet you were tempted to vote for Hitler hehehe, and thanks for voting for Chuck Norris, maybe Jesus can walk on water but Norris can swim on land! on to the next topic**

**I'm happy because you dear readers and fellow authors, liked this story, now for what drives Takuya to do that it will be explained but not totally, this story is going to be just a bunch of violence with little plot, why? I don't know I lost my mind so there, enjoy!*bow***

**oh I'm not going to put chapter name as I planed...I'll get confused myself sometimes XD**

Deep in an mental asylum of maximum security, Takuya was being taken to his _room_ it was a cushioned white room, not a single window in it, the straitjacket restrain him from doing anything against the guards, he apparently give up the struggle and let his captors dragged him to the room, when they throw it there, Takuya sat on a corner and mumble things, nonsensical things

later that day a new group of students visit the asylum, the Doctor Karl Von Wattenberg, director of the place, leaded the tour of the students, he was a tall man, skinny limbs, his skin was pale, his combed black hair matched his mustache and his blue eyes that feel like he can penetrate the minds of anyone he look at, while in the tour they pass by a corridor that had a label on, it says _dangerous patients _it wasn't unnoticed by the class and some of them asked to the good doctor Wattenberg to enter

"Dr. Wattenberg can you gives us a tour by that corridor?" an student asked

"it has the word _danger_ for some reason Mr. Johnson" the doctor answered

"please Doctor! What can go wrong?" a young lady said

the doctor sighed "okay just because you're a good student miss Orimoto"

"thanks Zoe" the other students said

the group walk by the corridor admiring the different and special that each _room_ was, crazy, unstable, angry people where behind each one, after a while, the doctor decided to pay a visit to Takuya, his new patient

"alright people, did you watch the news this morning? About a mass murderer in a cathedral?" the doctor asked not really looking for an aswer

"you're talking about the more of one hundred people slaughtered?" Zoe, the young woman with blond hair and green emerald eyes asked

"yeah, that person is held here behind this very door" the Doctor said like he was showing a circus freak

"bullshit!" James Johnson one od the students said

"why is that ? Don't you believe me?" the Doctor asked

"no, that guy should be in a prison not in an asylum, he's a killer" the young brown haired man replied

"not exactly James, every person has the right to a trial by jury**, **if you are not mentally capable of assisting in your own defense, than you are considered incapable of being _guilty_ of a crime. Thus, if you can't be _guilty_ than you can't be locked in a prison or executed" Zoe said

"clever as always miss Orimoto" the doctor said "that's why the government send them here to treat them until they're capable of doing it"

besides the doctor compliments, other students including James glare at Zoe, jealous of her intellect and appreciation she receives from the Doctor Wattenberg

"well time's running out so let's see how our patient is doing, shall we?" Doctor Wattenberg opened the little window on the door, everyone expected to see a mad man sitting on a corner but at the moment the window opened Takuya was there, standing in the door, resting his forehead on the window, making an evil smile, making eye contact with anyone who was watching him

"Takuya Kanbara, I'm Doctor Karl Von Wattenberg, how do you feel today?" the doctor asked ignoring that Takuya was looking to a certain girl in the group

"ah Herr Doktor!" the students chuckle at the mad man's commentary "I'm feeling fine actually, after the beating of the police and your gorillas I'm think I'm fine" Takuya said gazing at the blond, green eyed Zoe

"I'm glad to hear that, Takuya tell us wh-" the doctor was interrupted

"BUT I would be much better if this stupid walls were more solid!" Takuya said

"why?" a student asked

"why? Because I can't RAM MY FUCKING HEAD AGAISN'T IT!" Takuya shouted

"Kanbara those walls are made to protect you from harm" the doctor said

"I figured out that by now Herr Doktor, but there's something bad in the design of the room" the brunet said waving his head

"and what could that be?" the doctor asked, every question was something to learn about him

"well if this room was made to no one can hurt itself then they missed one part" Takuya said stepping back "just look for yourself Doktor" the doctor follow his game

"I don't see what can possibly be wrong with this room Takuya" The doctor pointed out

"can't you see it? It's in front of you" Takuya said moving impatiently where he was standing

"nope; I can't see it" the doctor said, none of the students seemed to understands what Takuya was intending to say or achieve with his conversation, until Zoe analyze the situation

"Doctor I think he's talking about..." she paused for a moment "the window"

"BINGO!" Takuya yelled and ram his head against the small but sturdy window on the door

"Takuya stop right now!" the doctor ordered "guards!" he shouted

Takuya continued his self destructive behavior, slamming his head again and again and again on the window laughing maniacally , red stains where covered the only way to see inside the room, the window was all red covered by Takuya's blood, some students were terrorized others were laughing but Zoe was somewhat captivated by the tanned man behavior, suddenly three big men in white clothes kicked the door sending Takuya back to the floor, he quickly recover from the fall and use his head to strike the chin of one the mens, kick the crotch of another but the third one managed to slam Takuya to the wall, however Takuya's gushing blood reached the man's eyes blinding him, Takuya take that opportunity to kick him out of the room, while Takuya was about to exit his room a fourth man appeared but was tackled to the door in front of Takuya's room, Takuya sat on the chest of that man and gives him numerous head-butts

"hold him!" the doctor ordered, Takuya turned his attention to the doctor, just when he was about to attack him, Takuya was tackled by James the other student, then the guards quickly grabbed Takuya's legs and head to immobilize him and the doctor injected him with a potent tranquilizer

"bring a bed with leather belts" the doctor said to a nurse

"good work pretty boy! You...you'll pay for this!" Takuya said losing his conscious the last he do was looked at Zoe and wink an eye before pass out

"that was close" James said

"thanks but don't do something stupid like that ever again please" the doctor said

"but he was about to-" the doctor interrupted "he was about to attack me I know but he's a very dangerous person and I can't let he harm any of you, the class is over dismiss" the doctor turned away to his office and everybody went to the exit except for three girls

"Zoe what are you doing? Lets go" Jane a close friend of Zoe

"I'll go in a minute girls I need to ask something to Doctor Wattenberg first" Zoe

"okay we'll be here" Yuuko another friend

Zoe approached to the office of the doctor and knock the door

"come in" the doctor said

"um Doctor? Can I ask you something?" Zoe

"oh Zoe, of course what is it?" the doctor smiled inviting her to take a seat

"um well do you...are you going to study Kanbara personally?" she asked

"of course I'll do you saw him he need my special attention" the doctor answered

"can I assist you in that?" maybe in the future I take a patient like him and I wan-" Zoe

"okay Zoe, you're the best of the students, you only need to ask but don't something stupid like your friend James okay" the doctor said

"understood doctor, I'll see you tomorrow then" Zoe said shaking hand with the doctor

unknown to them there was person behind the doctor's door, hearing all the conversation, his hand were fist and his face only expressed anger "I'll show you who is the best here" the person talk to itself

**there! You liked the chapter!? I know, nobody died it's a tragedy! But the next chapter someone will die for sure, for the ones who don't get it, Takuya called the Doctor Wattenberg "Herr Doktor" just because he was German (and maybe cuz he reminds him to Dr. Mengele) and Zoe is a student for pscyolo- shit! Psyco- dammit such a difficult word to say, psychology! Anyway she seems to have another plan besides study Takuya's behavior I'll leave your conclusion to you people, please review the next chapter may come tomorrow by the way I believe this is the first time I update so soon! Hurray for me! See ya and vote on my new poll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm glad that much people like this story, strange...I don't have many reviews BUT I have a lot of traffic which saddens me because I really like to know the opinion of the readers and not only I have traffic in the first chapter also in the second all by different people (or so the page says) anyway here's the third chapter, oh and Zoe...it was like love at first sight but in the case of Takuya I think it was more lust than love, oh well shut the fuck (me) already! Here's the chapter**

**WARNING: this chapter have a disturbing situation so if you don't like those things don't read the asylum part and skip that part until you see bold again BUT if your morbid mind can't resist, be my guest, I've warned you it's not gonna be my fault later!**

**chapter 3**

_10 pm, university's room_

Zoe, Yuuko and Jane where en their room, preparing to go to sleep, Yuuko didn't forget the little delay of Zoe in the asylum and she question her

"so, Zoe what was exactly what you need to ask to the _Herr Doktor_" the raven haired girl chucked at the last word

"oh well...I...asked him if I can study the assassin with him" Zoe told them a bit shy

"WHAT!?" her friends said in unison

"I'm want to learn about that kind of people" she replied

"you kidding!? He's a fucking killer, a mad man, he's nuts and dangerous!" Jane said scolding her friend

"you forget handsome, tanned, chocolate eyes..." Yuuko added

"YUUKO!" Zoe and Jane said

"what? He's handsome isn't?" Yuuko asked

"well yes but-" Zoe was interrupted

"ZOE you too!?" Jane

"let me finish! He is handsome but he's crazy too I just want to learn more" Zoe lied partially

"alright girls I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you two but Zoe, be careful okay?" Jane

"of course Jane I'm not going to be right next to the guy" Zoe

"see there's nothing to worry Jane, sometimes I believe my mother just come to live with us" Yuuko said

"well sorry for worry about you!" Jane

"and we love you for that" Zoe said hugging her friend

_meanwhile in the asylum_

Takuya was in another room, this time he was tied up on a bed that can changes positions, horizontal and vertical, he was in the later position, the leather straps hold him tight, since he still wear the straitjacket one was for his legs another, on the middle and another on the chest, the bright light of the ceiling blinded him and that annoys him a lot, he cursed and struggle for one hour without any pause until he stopped for a while breathing heavily, then the Doctor Wattenberg enters when he noticed this

"Takuya, I see you finally give up" the doctor said

"_give up? Nah I'm just taking a brief rest then I'll continue" Takuya replied "by the way can you turn off the lights or something? I'm fucking blind you know" _the doctor lower the intensity of the lights with the regulator in the room "thanks Doktor"

"tell me Takuya why you did it?" the Dr. Wattenberg asked

"I did what exactly?" Takuya

"kill all those people in the cathedral"the doctor said

"oh that! Well I think it's because it annoys me all that stuff about God" the crazy man smiled

"you just can leave the place if you don't like it, but that goes to another question, why you went to that place?" the doctor asked

"I was looking for someone, I didn't find it" Takuya answered

"looking for who?" the doctor asked again, this time Takuya seemed pissed off

"you know doc, you're good and all but I'm hungry and I refuse to answer any questions before I eat something" Takuya avoided the question

"you answer me and I'll give you a dinner" the doctor offered convinced that Takuya will accept

"fuck you! I want to eat now, NOW! I'm HUNGRY! I NEED FOOD!" Takuya began to struggle again, trying to move, the leather belts that were holding him move a little, Takuya yelled about food and hunger, the doctor knew that the interrogatory had ended for now, he call some guards and a nurse

"give him some food, but be careful don't untie him for any reason" the doctor Wattenberg warned

"of course Dr. Wattenberg" the male nurse said

two guards and the male nurse proceed to give Takuya some thing for dinner, a chicken soup, the nurse proceeded to give him a spoonful

"wait lady that soup is hot!" Takuya said, one of the guards chuckled when Takuya called the nurse _lady_ an the nurse doesn't look so happy about it

"well don't care now eat!" the nurse stuck the spoon on Takuya's mouth

"oh what an awful soup honey! I don't know why I married with you!" Takuya again mocked over the nurse

"okay now you pissed off!" the nurse strike Takuya on his left cheek

Takuya laughed at this "is that all you got!? My mother hit me more hard than that"! Takuya taunted, the nurse hit him again four times one on the cheek again and three on the stomach, Takuya laughed again

"oh the lady is angry? I'm sorry to hurt your feelings little girl, I'll fuck your ass and everybody happy what you say?" that was the straw that broke the camel's back, the nurse hit him again this time on Takuya's balls, making Takuya to moan

"I knew you can resit to touch my balls" Takuya said laughing in a strange tone

"that's it fucker I'll teach you who's gonna fuck who in his ass!" the nurse untied the belt of his pants

"oooo I'm scared" Takuya taunted again

"fuck this I'm out here, just don't make a lot of noise" one of the guards said as he leave the room

Takuya snickered "I knew you were gay, you see, you should let me tied here"

"what, are you scared know? You should think that before anger me!" the nurse said removing the leather straps that hold Takuya on the vertical bed, then he slammed him to the floor on front of the other guard who remained inside

"I'm not scared, I tell you, you really should leave there" Takuya said while trying to stand up but he only made it to his knees because the guard put his right foot on Takuya's back

"or what?" the stupid guard said

"THIS!" Takuya launched himself against the guard, what shocked them most was the fact that Takuya no longer was restrained by the straitjacket which paralyzed the nurse, Takuya don't waste time and take the baton of the guard which he use it to hit the Adam's apple of the guard, killing him, Takuya place the body on the door to block it, the nurse was frightened he just freed the mad man, Takuya turned his head slowly, he saw the nurse shaking on the corner, he take the pepper-spray of the dead man's belt

"well well well looks like you are a fag after all" then Takuya sprayed some of the pepper on the eyes of the nurse, the man screamed in pain rubbing his eyes "now lets see, who's going to fuck who" saying that Takuya tied the nurse to the bed face down removing the pants of the nurse leaving his naked ass exposed, Takuya remove his straitjacket and lower a bit his jeans

"now darling lets see if you enjoy this as much as you enjoy doing it to others" Takuya takes his penis with a hand and open the very anus of the nurse with another, Takuya begin rape the nurse, the man was screaming, blood coming from his anus because Takuya wasn't gentle, the more the screams the more Takuya laughed and enjoyed the moment, the guards were trying to open the door but the body of the dead one was blocking it, Takuya continued his sexual activity ignoring the constant kicks on the door

"please no more" the nurse begged

"what don't you like it? Don't worry...I'm almost finish!" Takuya said increasing his speed

"no, please no! Wait!" the nurse cried out

"whooooohooooo hell yeah!" Takuya let go his fluids inside the nurse's anus ironically the nurse let some of his own came out

"told ya. you're homo! You enjoyed every second of it!" Takuya said noticing the small erection of the nurse

"please let me go, you had your revenge" the nurse begged, but this last sentence made Takuya's blood boil, he hadn't his revenge yet

"no! I've not finished with you yet!" Takuya shouted, take the discarded baton and stick it in the nurse anus, the 40cm of baton where inside the man, he screamed in pain but Takuya don't stop there, he grab the still erect penis of the nurse and pulled it in an attempt to rip it apart

"no please I'm sorry! God! Help me! Please" the pain the nurse suffered was such that the scream could be heard outside the asylum which provoked that most of the other patients begin to scream, growl, cry and bark, Takuya's anger grew when he could rip the masculine member and he clenched his teeth on it and bite until he finally rip it, the nurse almost lost his in the last scream

"oh God! Help!" the nurse was bleeding, Takuya looked at the man, an evil grin on his face

"now it's your turn to taste your dick!" Takuya tried to put the nurse member in his own mouth but the nurse didn't open it, Takuya smiled again and sprayed more pepper on the nurse's eyes, he screamed again and Takuya forced his entire fore arm in the man's mouth, making him choke, Takuya pulled out his arm but he left the penis in there, the nurse writhe in pain and desperation while Takuya laugh and dance around him until the nurse stopped moving or making any noise, then the guards finally opened the door but it was too late

"hey this party is private assholes, get the fuck out-" Takuya was paralyzed by a taser gun however he laughed at this only increasing the shocks he received

"it's too late doctor...they're dead" one of the guards said after checking on the bodies

"I told them to not untie him! This is what happens when you don't listen!" the doctor Wattenberg said and looked to a now unconscious Takuya "such determination, I need to study him more" the doctor thought

**And that's the end of this chapter! It was beautiful isn't? There was a male rape! That guy deserved it and no Takuya it's not gay...maybe bisexual but he's crazy anyway so it doesn't matter what he do really, yes I'm nuts! thanks for reading and please review folks! Bloody cookies for everyone ^w^!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello people of the earth (a planet that sucks but we don't have any other) enjoy this new chapter, as I enjoyed to write it! ^_^ not really this is the third time I write it, why? Because there was a lot of bla bla bla and no blood and I really don't have many memories of my days in the mental institution , so enough bla bla bla READ and if you don't review your back's gonna crack!**

_the asylum 7 am _

Zoe had just arrive to the asylum, she made her way to the Dr. Wattenberg's office to report, then she turned the knob of the sturdy knob and open it

"good morning ...berg" Zoe couldn't believe who was in the office, it was James Johnson, he wasn't her enemy, either her friend he just was an annoying spoiled person, Zoe doesn't hate him but she doesn't like him, she shake his hand and take a seat, the doctor wasn't in the office

"ah Zoe glad you're here I've come to study that Takuya too" James smirked

"oh did you asked it to Dr. Wattenberg too?" Zoe asked

"yeah and he accepted I'm his righ-" James was interrupted by the Doctor who enter to his office

"oh I'm glad you two are here now, lets begin as soon as posible shall we?" the said and the young students rose from their seats, James was the first one to exit the office, Zoe followed him but the doctor grabbed her by her right shoulder

"yes Doctor?" she asked

"Zoe, as you must know I don't like that spoiled child...but he have powerful friends" the doctor said with some anger in his voice

"I was wondering why he was here" Zoe said

"yeah, but I have powerful friends too and I made a deal, if he screws up, he's out forever but he don't know that" the doctor smiled at this

"I see, so doctor what are we gonna do first?" Zoe asked

"well we need to see his behavior on a series of test, yesterday some of the guards and a nurse were in charge to feed him, but the idiots fell for the constant teasing of Takuya" the doctor said

"what happened then, they beat him?" she asked

"yes but they made a mistake, they freed him from his bed, the sick bastards tried to rape him" Zoe gasped when heard that

"that's horrible" she said

"that sicko had it coming" James said returning a few steps to let the doctor and Zoe catch up with him

"how you could say that!? Nobody deserves to be raped not even him" Zoe scolded his colleague

"the thing is...Takuya somehow freed himself from the straitjacket and kill on of the guards and kill and rape the nurse" the students were astonished

"poor girl..." James said

"it was a male nurse!"The doctor corrected

"it was a man!? But..." James could not finish what he was about to said, they had arrive to Takuya's room, this was another room, more bigger, with cameras, he was on bed in form of cross, his arms, legs, torso and head where hold tight on leather straps attached to the bed only a key could open them, they entered the room, only on guard was inside.

"oh great I got visitors" Takuya sounded sarcastic

"who's the other guy?" James asked, there was another man, about 300 pounds tied too to a bed similar to Takuya's, his mouth was covered with a mask and was looking at Takuya who do the same

"he is Junpei Shibayama or J.P. as we called him, we're studying the behavior of similar symptoms" the doctor said

"both are..." Zoe

"yes, Takuya was more violent and J.P. Was more selective, gentlemen these are my students, they are here for-" the doctor

"what are you looking fat-ass?" Takuya asked to J.P. Who was in front

"who are you calling fat-ass, skinny boy?" J.P. Replied

"to you tubby! There's no other fucking elephant here!" Takuya said

"do you think that-" J.P. Was interrupted

"what? Wanna make some skinny jokes go ahead, but I always win you know why? Cuz no matter how much you try you'll never be able to see your own dick!" Takuya said. This make J.P.'s blood boil, it was sad but true, the fat man wasn't able to see his dick in years, he no longer knew if it was alive, suddenly he began to force the straps that hold him

"oh looks like I hurt your feelings, boo-hoo, your little partner maybe lost in all that chunky stuff you call body!" Takuya mocked again, this time J.P. Was forcing too much the straps, with such strength that on of the straps broke, his arm bleeding bit not incapacitated, the guard quickly tried to hold him off

"J.P. Calm down! Takuya stop!" the doctor ordered

"hey fat-ass you better get off that thing you'll brake it!" Takuya continued mocking, J.P. Hit the guard on the chin, knocking him, then the doctor tried to hold him

"James! Call some guards, Zoe go to my office and wait for us there!" the doctor said, holding J.P.'s arm, the 300 pounds man was too strong and filled with anger, Takuya continued mocking and laughing

and noticed that nobody else was there besides the doctor and the tubby, he began to force his own stripes, blood gushed from his right wrist, he didn't care he continued forcing it until like J.P. Broke it, he quickly untied the rest of his body, when the guards came in along with James, they stopped when saw Takuya standing, an grin on his face

"what are you waiting for!? Hold him!" James said, the guards take out their batons, there were five guards, but Takuya take a new way to do the things, he grabbed as a hostage, the doctor didn't notice Takuya was free, he was too busy with J.P.

"K-Kanbara what are you doing?" the doctor asked, Takuya hold him tight by the neck ready to break it, the fat man was so angry that he didn't think, he just was squirming on his bed trying to break free and kill the brunette.

"tell them Herr Doktor! Tell them to throw their belts along with keys and weapons here" Takuya whispered

"throw your belts with your weapons, keys...and any other thing you carry now!" the doctor said, and the guards do so, Takuya dragged with one foot everything, the panic invaded James and ran from the room

"look at that guy doctor, fucking pussy, oh well this need to end righ now!" Takuya yelled

"wait Takuya you can-*snap*" Takuya broke the neck of the good doctor and leave it, the guards rushed to him but Takuya take one of the pepper-spray can and sprayed it against them, blinding them however one managed to escape from the gas and tackled Takuya but this caused Takuya get angry and bite his face, the guards squirming by the feeling of burning on their faces, Takuya smashed the head of the guard who tackled him, again and again with one of the discarded batons, the guard was dead, Takuya the proceed to kill the other, he broke the baton on their heads, another tried to stop him by pinning him down Takuya pushed his thumbs to the eyes of that guard, the guard screamed trying to get off Takuya but Takuya pushed more hard his thumbs, blood pumped from the eye holes of the guard, Takuya escaped the room not before taking the keys of all the guards and another baton

_in Doctor Wattenberg's office_

Zoe was walking in the office impatiently, why the doctor said her to return to the office? A lot of things were in her mind until someone enters the office

"Zoe! Takuya is free we must get the fuck out of here!" James said

"what!? And Doctor Wattenberg?" Zoe asked

"I don't know we must get-" James was interrupted by a voice on the speakers, a female voice

"_attention to all personnel, all patients and prisoner on the danger area has been freed_

_I repeat all patients are free, secure your self and let the guards manage the-" _the voice was cut, a horrible noise was heard then another voice speaked

"helloooooouuuuu to all my friends here in the asylum!" it was Takuya on the speaker

"that bastard!" James said

"I Takuya Kanbara the new manager of this place declare that everyone must kill anyone on sight! Get fun! And be free! KANBARA OUT!" Takuya said pressing different buttons on the cabin he was, all of the electronic cell doors opened letting free all kind of lunatics in the asylum, some were cannibals other were rapist, violent people, screams could be heard all along the asylum.

"oh my god what is happening!?" Zoe asked

"that fucker released all the crazy people in here! Shit!shit!shit!shit!" James grabbed his head his was losing his mind

"calm down James we mus-" Zoe was slapped by James

"don't tell me what to do bitch! I'm better than you!" James grabbed her by the hair

"James what are you doing!? You're hurting me!" Zoe said some she drop some tears

"shut up, I'm better than you! I'm better than you!" James said and slammed Zoe against the desk, however the office got a camera recording everything, Takuya who was in the security office just finished of chopping a bunch of nurses and guards when the screen of the doctor's office caught his attention, he cleaned with his hand the blood stained screen and witnessed everything, for first time in much time his anger wasn't caused for something that happen to him but for the beating that Zoe the blond girl he barely knew was taking, he Take the fire-axe from a nurse's chest, it's ribs broke when Takuya pulled out the axe

"I'm gonna have fun, I'm gonna have fun!" Takuya continued saying walking by the crazy filled corridors of the asylum

in the office, Zoe was barely conscious, some blood was on her mouth while an angry and jealous James continued kicking her

"I hate you! I hate you!" the man said "I'll make you pay" He placed Zoe on the desk, then rip her skirt off, Zoe tried to move but James hit her again on the back of her head, then he unzipped his pants and climb the desk and positioned himself between Zoe's legs

"I'll make you pay!" he said

**hahahahahahahahhahahaha the horrible cliffhanger is here! What will happen next!? Is Zoe goins to be violated!? All I know is all the crazy people is free roaming, fucking, eating, raping around! What a happy place ^_^ oh and J.P, made a brief appearance! **

**I want to rush the things a little so don't ask much questions about plot, I'm doing any excuse to kill someone! James is a jealous idiot cuz Zoe is way better on psychology (and other things) and he had a lot of pressure and explode in rage (something I had witnessed before) anyway review please, only takes 30 seconds of your life*puppy eyes* please**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you for the good reviews of this story and thank you for the lot of hits even in new chapters that means people is interested (even if they don't review) I'm so happy ^w^ that I'll accompany this chapter with some music**

**Takuya: with some metal? lml (rocker finger symbol)**

**me: normally yes but I do that everyday, so I'll use some classical music**

**Takuya: classical music? Ugh that sucks**

**me: how dare you!? You'll learn how good is this music when you mix it with violence, some examples of this are:****  
evangelion- episode...twenty something I don't remember – Shinji vs Kaworu(kaoru), music played: ode to joy! It fitted perfectly with the fight scene ^_^  
**

**another example: V for vendetta – anytime V set his explosives – music played: Tchaikovsky's overture 1812, just perfect! Blowing up building!**

**And many more, I'll use at least one while I write this chapter: waltz of the flowers, oh beheading people while listening to music ^w^!  
**

**Takuya: you're weird**

**me: thank you ^_^, here's the chapter, listen the music with the heart (haha I stole that form mercurymon) **

**WARNING: this chapter contains...you know what? Fuck it, last time nobody pay attention to this so, READ this chapter, is funny, is not violent is very healthy to your mind, all the family can enjoy this ^_^ (I was sarcastic by the way) it's K plus!**

the asylum was a mess, screams, growls, even gunshots could be heard, Takuya chopped his way to the Doctor's office, he wasn't that far but a lot of people where on his way, all the corridors of the asylum smell like shit mixed with blood and sex, those people where really crazy, some of them where in corners afraid of being hurt, others where killing, eating even raping everybody else, most of them didn't notice Takuya walking and dragging his Axe and he didn't mind them either, only a few fools who dare to stand in his way were decapitated, others lost some limbs and others just died almost instantly when Takuya chop his Axe on the middle of their heads "hang on girl I'm coming" he thought

_meanwhile in the doctor's office_

James who had beaten Zoe and almost left her unconscious was on the desk with Zoe who was under him, she noticed his intentions and do everything she could to stop him, James tried to open her legs but Zoe never stop fighting then James hit her on her stomach expelling her air, Zoe was defenseless and James finally spread her legs, now that she was in that position James leaned more to her exposed genitalia, Zoe still was recovering from the blow but managed to grab a paperweight in form of a head and slam it against James head, unfortunately for her this just make him more angry and slap her again.

"you bitch! I'll take everything from you including your virginity!" the mad James said about to penetrate Zoe, she closed her eyes knowing it will hurt but seconds later she didn't felt anything in fact she didn't felt the member of James rubbing her anymore, she opened her eyes very slowly, the first she saw was James face, he was pale, sweating, his eyes showed fear, he was shaking, Zoe dared to look to her legs and she discovered why James was shaking, a hand, squeezing the genitals of James, she then looked who was behind him, it was Takuya soaked in blood, a smirk on his face and an Axe on his right hand.

"well, well, well, look what we got here, a fucking pussy...no offense dear" Takuya said, then he pulled off James by his crotch making him fall from the desk, face down to the floor and breaking his nose, the man squirmed a bit grabbing his balls in an attempt to reduce the pain from Takuya's grip, Takuya then stepped on James right hand, and chopped it from his forearm, James writhed in pain, Zoe stared at James her eyes filled with rage, as much as she opposed to much violent things she like what she was sawing, the bastard almost rape her, he deserved more than that, Takuya was about to cut off the other hand but Zoe took his axe

"what is it blondie? Don't you like this? I don't care, let go my axe!" Takuya yelled, Zoe who have some fear of Takuya take enough courage to say a few words

"early today I said...nobody deserves to be raped but...but for him I'll make an exception!" Zoe said anger in her voice, still she dropped some tears of courage, Takuya smiled and wipe her tears with a finger, Zoe felt the warmth of his hands perhaps was the blood on his hands but she was sure of something Takuya wasn't her enemy but what he was then?

"don't worry blondie...I'll make this son of a bitch pay" Takuya said and stepped on the other hand of James

"please no! I beg you" James begged

"a priest begged me too, I didn't spare his life, but by request of the lady here I'll do it" Takuya said and James seemed relieved to hear this but then Takuya chopped his other arm, he screamed and squirmed, then Takuya take off James clothes, an armless and naked James watched in horror to Takuya swinging his fire-axe, then Takuya grabbed him by his hair, and dragged him out of the office Zoe close behind them covering her intimate parts with a doctor's coat.

"where are you taking me!?" James asked

"well usually I'll rape by myself but ah...some people here surely like your ass too" with that James yes wide opened, he tried to yank away with his legs, the more he move the more blood that come out of his arms.

"please let me go! No, no, no!" James continued to shout and Takuya kicked a door to open it, inside that room where various patients, most of them were rapist and cannibals they looked at Takuya with blood shot eyes but knew of what he was capable of so they just stare at him, then they noticed he was dragging James, and trowed him at the center of the room "it's all your guys, make him moan like the bitch he is!" Takuya said, the crazy ones don't waste time and one of them take him by the legs and stuck his masculine member in James anus, humping on him roughly and moaning on excitement, another one put his own in James mouth muzzling his screams, a third one was munching James testicles and jerking him off at the same time, James moaned, tried to scream, trying to free himself only to be beaten by his rapist, other decided to begin to eat what's left of his arms, both of the men who was raping him didn't hold their fluids too much and came inside of him, just when James think his humiliation was over another pair replace the other guys, other just enjoyed the show jacking off near James, Zoe watched amused the suffering of James, she already had lost her morality, she only cared to see how the man who tried to rape her suffer and die, Takuya besides his sadistic taste enjoyed to see Zoe's expression of happiness, he was enchanted by her beautiful, happy, emerald green eyes, she noticed how Takuya looked at her and blushed like crazy her face was redder than blood itself, both of them stare at the eyes of each other, chocolate eyes versus emerald eyes, they lean to to the face of the other, closer and more closer every millisecond, just when they were about kiss a scream break their love trance, it was James scream, some guys decided to go for his internal organs, multiple hands were inside James belly and rip his organs to eat them, James was ding fast not before the ones who were jacking off leave their seeds on and inside him, Takuya laughed maniacally, Zoe could help but to smile and giggle then laugh hard as Takuya, she enjoyed watching James suffer, she hate him more than she think she could hate someone, always treating people like shit, like he was better, now he's dead, raped, she laugh hard, she just accepted the insanity that was locked deep inside of her.

**Good K plus chapter isn't?**

**This looks like the end but it's not, two more chapters, I told ya, short story hope you liked it, for the little ones who don't know how to call what James had...I guess it's called "gang bang" so he was gang banged ^_^ and eaten alive, luckily for Zoe she wasn't raped. Well review please, see ya people, by the way how's the weather where you live? Here is fucking cold and I like it that way better than sweat like a pig I think**

**Takuya: I still don't get it why you need to play that music**

**me: with time my friend, with time you'll learn**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thanks people I didn't know this story was so good, James had a...boner-rific experience last chapter isn't? well eh...read and review**

the desecrated corpse of James was still being violated by some patients, Takuya had taken a seat on a bench along with Zoe, the asylum was nightmare, no gunshots could be heard anymore either the guards win or they emptied their guns and died at the hands of the lunatics, he didn't care anymore, in other circumstances he'll be out by now, but constant images of the blondie as he called her pass through his head, he feel something, he don't know what it was, he never felt it before, he was about to kiss the girl, and kiss her with passion, "passion" he muttered not lowly enough to didn't heard by Zoe who just looked at him without turning her head, both were silent, Takuya for first time in years he was quiet, not moving, still questioning himself about why he help her, he didn't know her, he didn't care about other people before, "why is this girl so different?" Takuya thought.

Zoe was in her senses by now, she couldn't believe she enjoyed the death of others, not even James, she remember how he screamed, how he begged and his moans, she chuckled and then she cover her mouth with her hands, "why I laughed!?" she thought for a while "well he deserved" she said then noticed she say and not only think it

"of course he deserved it, most of the people deserve to die!" Takuya said

"but I-I didn't mean it I..." Zoe was speechless

"you're lying to yourself, you know this world is filled with stupid people, everyone even I deserve to die, I saw it in your eyes, you're a bit mad yet pure, blondie" Takuya said not knowing why he just follow the conversation

"my name is Z-" she was cut

"Zoe I know...the doctor Wattenberg said your name a lot of times" Takuya said rising from the bench

"where are you going?" Zoe asked

"I don't know, out of here that's for sure" Takuya said givin his back to Zoe, hoping to not see her again not because he hated her but he don't know what was that feeling, it was weird

"wait" Zoe grabbed his arm, Takuya turned

"what is it?" he said

"what I'm suppose to do" Zoe

"hell I know, you're the one with a life, friends and studies, a house! Fuck I can't even go to my own house now" Takuya

"but why Takuya? Why you do that? Kill all those people" Zoe asked again

"again those damn questions, tell you what I'll answer your questions if you-" Takuya was hit on the back of his head by a enormous man, a 300 pounds man

"you fucking son of a bitch! I'll kill ya for calling me fat!" J.P. Yelled dragging Takuya by his feet and slam him against a wall, Takuya tried to stand up but the impact on his head was more powerful than he thought still Takuya mocked at the fat man

"hey fat-ass! You're supposed to be tied up in a room or something, or what? your big fat ass couldn't fit in that room anymore? Takuya mocked, making J.P.'s anger grew even more, the fat guy grabs Takuya by his neck and strangle him

"I'll rip you to shreds! Then I'll eat your corpse!" J.P. Said while strangling Takuya, he tried to fight back, he was weak and disoriented, hi kicked J.P. On his balls, both fall to the floor but J.P. Didn't stopped attacking Takuya who tried to hit J.P. On his head but he was losing consciousness and was too weak, suddenly J.P.'s grip softened a bit, blood came from his mouth, Takuya take that opportunity to bite his ear not really caring why J.P. Softened his body, while munching his ear he saw Zoe with the axe hacking J.P.'s big fat back, Takuya smiled at the blood covered face of Zoe, J.P. Was dead but Zoe keep hacking him, cutting him to pieces, Takuya watched amused, then he touched Zoe's shoulder, that causes her to snap from her violent action.

"well, thank you Zoe, I don't know what I would do of that fat-ass keep strangling me" Takuya said staring at Zoe's eyes

"it was nothing...I...only repay the favor you did saving me" Zoe said her cheeks redder even Takuya can notice it, that was when Takuya finally understand what was that feeling, "love" he thought "no I can't love, that's bullshit!" he keep lost on his thought but suddenly Zoe leaned to his face and steal him a kiss

"did I just kiss him?" she thought, Takuya was in the same state as her but maybe was the instinct or the lust or maybe just love, but he take Zoe by her shoulders and kissed her passionately, at first Zoe startled but then she put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, they tongues fight for domain for the mouths, they separated seconds later 25 secs for be exact, they kissed again and Takuya tried to remove Zoe's clothes but she stopped him

"not here...I got a place...and I want to do it with you" Zoe said blushing madly

"okay" Takuya smiled at her not a crazy smile but a good and gentle smile, something he hadn't do in years

they decided to left the asylum, but there was a problem, crazy dudes on the way, Takuya take the axe and Zoe's hand

"stay with me all the time, ready?" Takuya asked, she nodded taking a pipe, they fight their way through the exit, organs, blood and other body parts were flying at every of the Takuya's attacks, some of them not even fight they were doing their own business, but Takuya neither Zoe care about it, and kill them anyway, Zoe seemed to enjoy killing and stuff, every strike she connect to anyone's head she grinned enjoying the blood staining her face and clothes, they reach the front door and Takuya kicked it, out side where guards and some police officers fighting with a lot of patients, they hardly noticed Takuya and Zoe walking towards the parking lot.

"you have a car?" asked Takuya

"um no I get here by bus" she said

"then I'll get one" Takuya crashed the window of a sport car, the alarm was triggered but Takuya quickly deactivated it from the inside "get in" he said to Zoe

"hey look it's the good doctor's car" Takuya said taking the driver's license out of the glove compartment., he remove some cables, and move another ones, in less than 30 seconds Takuya started the engine and drove away.

In the night they reached a cabin in the woods, Zoe gave the directions to Takuya, he opened the door it was a bit dusty outside but inside of it was a couch, a small kitchen, a chimney, a table and some stairs that lead to a room with a bed

"who live here?" Takuya asked

"my grand parents use to came here when they were young, now nobody else come" Zoe

"great" Takuya sat on the couch tired for driving all the day, Zoe sat with him, all the way to the cabin they didn't talk just for the directions, then Zoe rested her head on his chest, Takuya was surprised but then put an arm around her shoulders

"I don't know why...but I think...no...I really love you Takuya Kanbara" Zoe said staring at Takuya's chocolate eyes

"I've never felt this before Zoe, I must admit that I only wanted to fuck you and kill you like everybody else" Takuya confessed her, Zoe's eyes widened but then she felt his hand stroking her hair "but you're different, you're special you make me feel weird and I like to feel that way you know, I li-" he was interrupted by a kiss of the blond one, he returned the kiss and their clothes fell, their naked bodies meet for the first time, Zoe rested her back on the couch, a bit shy and intimidated by Takuya's naked body, his was a bit ripped, Takuya kissed her neck and behind her ear lowering himself to her exposed breast, Zoe moaned at the feeling of Takuya's lips kissing her breast and nipple, Takuya then prepare himself to penetrate Zoe who was a virgin "ready?" he asked, she nodded and spread her legs and put her arms around his neck, Takuya began, it was hard at first, Zoe bite her lips trying to not scream, she felt some pain, Takuya thrust his manhood more deeper in her, she left a little moan...

_4 years later_

a building was on flames, every floor was like the hell, people screaming, the fire men tried to extinguish the flames and getting the people out, in a room of the flaming building there was a brunette standing there, taking a look to one of the rooms, his fire axe in his right hand, he found a jewelry box, fulled of gold rings, collars and other expensive stuff, he take some of them and smirked but another fire men entered the room

"Takuya we need to get the f....what are you doing!?" the fire man asked

"taking a good present for my wife that's all Morris nothing to worry about" Takuya answered him

"you fucking rat!" Morris said

"what!? This job doesn't pay enough, besides you like some too isn't? I mean I know you have some debts" Takuya offered some rings

"I ah...okay but let's get out here man!" morris said but as soon as he turned to exit the room, Takuya take his axe and hack the back of the fire man, Takuya take him by his shoulders and looked at his face

"sorry pal, I really don't like to share" Takuya smiled and pulled his axe "sorry dude, our friendship ends here" Takuya used the axe to smash some of the wooden walls, they crumble on his partner, flaming debris fall upon him, burning him alive, he screamed and Takuya laugh then he made his way out of the building

"Takuya where's Morris?" a man said

"I'm sorry...he didn't make it" Takuya fake some tears

hours later, Takuya arrive to a house in the suburbs, a small green garden on the front, a white fence, a dog happy to see him, he opened the door "Z, I'm home" he shouted, a moment later a Zoe emerges from a room with a pink door

"hush Takuya...you'll wake her up" Zoe said

"sorry, hey I bring you a present" Takuya takes out the gold jewelry out of his pockets

"oh Takuya they're beautiful! I too have you a present" Zoe said bringing something out of the kitchen, it was a big plate, like where the turkeys are on thanksgiving, she placed it on the table

"what is it?" he asked

"open it" she said, Takuya remove the metal cover and there it was, the body of a eight year old boy, naked but with his skin roasted, the dead boy had an apple in his mouth

"hey it's that annoying kid, Tommy isn't?" Takuya said taking a seat and taking his cutlery

"yes! He was annoying our beautiful dog, so I invited him to eat some candies, and well you know the rest" Zoe said also taking a seat

"he had it coming" Takuya said taking a bite from the cheek

they ate the boy, like he was some turkey, actually that day was thanksgiving day the made some mash of brain, they ate the entire body and discarded the bones to the dog, both get to bed early, Zoe rested her head on Takuya's chest

"how long do you think they'll notice we ate the kid?" she asked

"I don't know, maybe a few days, it doesn't matter, we do what we always do" Takuya said

"hack and slash the cops that dare to come near us?" Zoe

"exactly"

**okay what a horrible and corny ending! But I can't think of something better, and yes this is the last chapter, I know, I said two more chapters but well it didn't happen so tell me what you think, besides it sucks and yes they ate Tommy and killed J.P. And have a daughter, and I don't make this a lemon cuz I don't know I don't want to write it, but a lemon will come I think ,not sure when but it'll come, finally I can concentrate on my other stories so em...bye review please*puppy eyes*  
**

**oh and don't ask about Takuya's reason to kill, he doesn't have one really neither I do, as I said before, poor plot more gore and blood ^_^**


End file.
